do you love her?
by KassandraKitten
Summary: ash recives a letter but what will he say bout it
1. Chapter 1

"I know that people say that we won't last but you mustn't listen to them. I love you and I know you feel the same. I will always love you. The feeling I feel for you are …well, they are weaved into my everyday life. You, your very being, has been moulded into my life, my world, my very soul and I wouldn't let you go; only if you asked it of me. I hope it will never come to that. But if it does come to that then I will try and hopefully move on.

I'm sorry that this is written down; I know that it is dangerous, but I will explain. As you know I'm not very good at voicing my feelings. But to me writing them down is easy. I have been doing it for years. You always said that I had a way with words but when it comes to talking about me, I stumble and I fall. When ever you are around though, you catch me. You are my rock, you keep me from floating away, but should you ever crumble just know this I will be your rock. I know that I could because I would just gain strength by just being with you. You make me happy.

I know you, your past and what you hope for in the future, and you know mine. Do you think we be together forever? I know that is what I won't but I will not try to predict what the future holds, that is not my jobs. I know that you say that fate has dealt you a bad hand and that I am the thing that makes it all ok once more, but am I? You could do so mush better than me. You could have anyone you wonted and yet; you are with me. Then again no one would ever or could ever love you the way I do. I don't know if you know this but I don't think that you could ever have anyone that loves you like I do.

I know that I shouldn't let people get to me but I have heard the rumours. Some say that I am only after you for your money. And I hope you know that I am not! And that even if you were penniless I would still love you because it is the person that you are that makes me love you. And then there are others that say that you are only going out with me because you felt sorry for me. Please tell me that this is not true. I know that I am only being sill but my imagination is very vivid. You know this for a fact.

I don't know where we will be in 20, 40 years time but I can hope that you will always be with me. I hope you understand. Well I know you will, you seem to know me better than I know myself. You notice all the small things that I do and you always understand when I fail to put my point across clearly. I hope you understand this letter it was hard for me to write.

I will love you with all of me that I have to give and I hope you will cherish me the way that I cherish, love and adore you. I know that I could say I love you every morning when you wake, or maybe a hundred times a day, but it wouldn't be enough for me to symbolize all the feelings that you have brought out in me. When I see you, touch you or hear you, I feel love, desire, lust, yearning and lots more unexplainable feelings. I think about you and I smile, I wonder do you do the same when you think of me?

I know I am a complicated person and you don't really need that in your life but when I am with you everything feels right. I feel like I have found my happy place, it is there alone with you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and you wouldn't even need to ask me. This is the way true love is meant to be. I would give you anything, my world, anything. You just have to ask and I would be there. Even if it is only to show haw much I care for you.

You have never got jealous if I was talking to one of my guy friends and I would never if it was one of your girl friends. As I said before, this is the way love is meant to be. I am so happy that I found you, or that you found me. I know this is just a tired old cliché but I do feel like you have completed me. We are now whole.

This letter is my way of letting you know how much I love you. I always will. Nothing can help me explain it enough. I need you, wont you and cherish you all at the same time. I could make love to you a thousand times but I will still come back for more. I love the way you look at me with nothing but tenderness in your eyes. I want to spend forever and ever with you and I hope, beyond hope, that you feel the same about me.

I know that I have never ever felt like this before and I know I never will again with someone else.

I love you and I worship the very ground you walk on.

All my love

Xxxxx"

**Acheron blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and looked around him. The sanctuary was in full swing and no-one seemed to notice his grinning face as he put the letter in his pocket. Until he noticed that Aimee was still watching him after giving him the letter.**

"**Who was it from ash?" she didn't expect an answer, but she had to ask.**

"**Did you read the letter Aimee?" Acheron smiled at her he knew that she had but it was fun to make her squirm.**

"**Erm, well I didn't mean to." She looked as angelic as she could be.**

**Acheron smiled, "ask your other question Aimee, I know there is one."**

**Aimee looked at him shocked but asked it anyway, "Do you love her?"**

**Acheron smiled and had a far away look on his face when he answered, "Yes Aimee, I do." **


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm glad that you wrote to me and I don't think anyone got anything from the letter and so I am replying to you in kind. I thank you for your letter and I must say that it brought me to tears. I did not shed them as I was surrounded by people but they were there. I know the way you feel about but I am happy that there will always be a letter there to say it when I'm away from you and you can not say it personally. I will keep the letter by me always and I hope you keep this one. I fear it may not be as good as yours as you are a writer by nature and I am not but there you go._

_I love you more than life its self and I will personally make sure yours is full of happiness and joy. I will give you anything you may need or want. I will always be here for you and I will always protect you for any danger that being with me may bring. _

_I will never leave you and I would never ask it of you to leave me. Also those rumours are just jealous people trying to get to you so never listen as you now know that I love you and I always will. You should know this as I tell you as often as I can. The rumours that are going around could never be true anyway. You know me well enough to know that I would never use someone and that I would never be with someone through pity. Also I know that you would never allow me to feel sorry for you anyway. I know things about you that you may think that I would never know and I promise not to tell a soul what I know, and I hope you do the same._

_I would love to spend eternity with you and I will stop at nothing to achieve this bliss that I know might happen. You said you would like to spend forever with me, but could you handle the reality of spending centuries with me? Seeing everyone you love around you leave and knowing that you will still be here on this earth until the end? I don't know if I could ask it of you, but then I know that I would never be able to live without you. You know all about my deal with "_her_" but I know that you don't mind what happens because you know that it is necessary. I adore you and the way you just accept what I tell you as true, I can never lie to you because I don't think I would be able to cope. _

_I love the way you laugh and the way your nose wrinkles up when you do laugh. I love the way you can keep a straight face when you find something funny but feel that you should not laugh but your eyes twinkle. I don't know if you know that but that is how I always know when something has amused you. But then again you get the same sort of twinkle when you become very flirty. This isn't a bad thing but I would appreciate that you should learn when to do things and when not to. But then again I do enjoy our little... how should I put them... naughty doings? You are the most caring person I have met in a long while and the world would be a bleak place without you. The things you do to me when I start to daydream are impossibly too rude to put on paper, but I think that you get the idea. I know that you said that you would make love to me a thousand times a day but to be honest we have gone past that limit already. I do hope though that you enjoyed yourself as much as I did. But we really must be more careful. _

_You say that fate has dealt me a bad hand and you would be right, they have but then they allowed me to meet you and that is the best thing that has ever happened. When you said I could do much better than you do you actually think I could? I don't think I could get anyone more caring, more loving, more there; than you. You understand me in a way that no one else can, you understand the way I cant allow anyone but you to stand behind me and you know and feel the way that I feel in times of need. I do also think it is an old cliché but you do complete me. We are now whole. I totally agree with you._

_We should always allow the others to think that they know what is going on but really they don't. You know what I mean. If they knew how much I loved you they will go for you too and I don't think I could cope with you being hurt because they are trying to get to me. But I will always try to keep you safe. You know all of this as I explained it too you. I couldn't believe how well you took it all. It as if you knew all of this before hand but how could you have done? I don't care I just hope you understand this secrecy and why it is needed. I love getting messages from you and talking to you on the phone I know that it is hard for you too. You have the worse deal seeing as you must go about this as though you are normal. Which your not. I will take you from this as soon as I can I'm just sorting the safe house. I never usually have guests so it needs a bit of work. As soon as possible you will be living with me!! _

_My love for you is never ending and I hope that you know this._

_All my love and soul._

_Xxxxxxxx"_

She looked over her shoulder and thought of all the things that Acheron had put in his letter. So he really did love her. She felt the tears run down her cheeks before she even registered them in her eyes. She thought how clever she had been to go into the toilet to read the letter at least no one would see her cry.

"What are you doing in there you been in there for 20 minutes already; wait . . . are you crying?"

She smiled so maybe not so foolproof, "No I'm not I will be out in a min."

"Yes you are I'm coming in!"

She looked up and saw her bestest friend walk in and gasp, she supposed she must have looked a sight.

"I have never seen you cry."

She laughed it was the first time she had ever been seen crying since she got to America. "Thanx for cheering me up!" she managed to say before she renewed her laughter at her friend's confused face.

"Erm… no problem."

"Come on lets get some coffee" she walked out with her friend and sorted out her make up while stowing the letter away in her safe place without her friend seeing. As she walked out of the house she knew that she must reply to his letter but what to say?

Well this is my second instalment I hope you like it I'm not tell anyone who she is you will have to wait for that! I hope you like, anyway review review review!!!!!


End file.
